


A Heated Argument

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: John and Sherlock have a difference of opinion.





	A Heated Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 26 July 2019  
> JWP #26: It Is July, After All: London can be brutal in the summertime. Let’s have some hot sweaty London and Holmes and Watson being hot and sweaty in it, all while trying to solve crimes and not strangle each other.

“No.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said no. It's too hot to solve crimes; therefore it’s too hot to commit crimes.”  
  
“It doesn’t work like that.”  
  
“It does today. I declare it.”  
  
“You can’t just declare it.”  
  
“Too late.”  
  
“Greg would love it if it actually worked.”  
  
“It does.”  
  
“Where’s the science?”  
  
“This transcends science.”  
  
“Impossible.”  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
“How will I see?”  
  
“Time reveals all.”  
  
“That's a ridiculous aphorism.”  
  
“So you admit there’s truth in it.”  
  
“That’s not what I said.”  
  
“It’s what you meant.”  
  
“I give up.”  
  
The next day’s headline read: No Crimes Reported for 24 Hours.  
  
“I told you so.”


End file.
